This invention relates to containers made from wood chips suited for use as food bowls, flowerpots and the like.
Wood chips resulting from the production of lumber are generally disposed of as waste or, at best, ground and used as animal feeds. No more prudent industrial use has been made of wood chips than to produce filamentous wood chips for use for pillows, mats and the like.
The Inventor invented a process for producing filamentous wood chips and obtained a patent therefor (Japanese Patent No. 2087392. The invention was made in collaboration with Mr. Kouji Miyazaki as in the case of the present invention.) However, no attempts have been made to use such filamentous wood chips as the material for containers.
The object of this invention is to provide containers made from filamentous wood chips that have been unobtainable by conventional technologies.
This invention offers a solution to the above problem by making containers from wood chips by pressing together wood chips mixed with a water-insoluble adhesive, with provisions made to allow liquids to infiltrate into the wall at least from one surface thereof.